Sorcerers and Shedinja
by StarFixation
Summary: An original story in which Zoe Fox has to find a way to the Wizard Realm with her new pokemon or DIE!
1. Chapter 1

_Sorcerer's and Shedinja_

_Part one Kanto_

_Enchantment One_

In the world of Pokémon there are a great many mysteries. I discovered that for myself on my twelfth birthday. My name is Zoe Fox and I live in Cerulean city in the Kanto region. Prior to birthday number thirteen I had never owned a single Pokémon and that was all because of my Mom

My mom never wanted me around Pokémon because of an incident with my dad's Eevee that I barely remember. According to her I liked to bite things. To be specific I liked to bite any living thing that got near me. That day I was playing when Eevee sat down in front of me. Eevee wanted to play too, but I noticed the way that its tail was dangling in front of me. Every instinct inside of me was ordering me to bite and I succumbed to the urge. After that Eevee began screeching on the top of her lungs-then used Iron Tail on me. I had to get twenty-seven stitches that I never remembered.

That day however I got the greatest presents I ever could have: two Pokémon and the Keys to my Destiny.

My party had ended and my mom had sent me to bed early because of how long the day had gone. I didn't argue because I was pretty tired so I went right up.

"Good night!" she called up to me. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night mom" I replied as I opened the door to see a purple box with a bright green ribbon on top of it. I assumed that it had to be an extra present that my mom left for me to open, and open it I did. Inside the box were two Pokéballs and a note.

_Dear Zoe,_

_I know that I've missed your birthday this year but to make it up I got you an awesome present that I know you'll like_

I read over that sentence again shaking with excitement. My mom and dad had gotten a divorce when I was four. Whenever I asked why both of them got jittery so I always wondered why. My dad had forgotten to come this year and I had spent most of my party sulking over that. I continued reading.

_In these two Pokéballs are two Pokémon that I caught specifically for you. On my side of the family when someone reaches the age of thirteen they usually are given a Pokémon partner. Usually they already have at least one that they were given at age ten, but you and I know how you mother can be._

_My Espeon had a litter and one and this one reminded me of you. In the Pokéball with the clock seal is your Eevee and the one with no seal at all is a mystery Pokémon that I you'll like. Both of these Pokémon were chosen specifically for you so I hope you all grow close_

_Yours truly,_

_Dad _

With excitement pretty much pouring out of my body I called out my new Pokémon. First I saw Eevee and it surprised me. Usually Eevees have brown fur, but this one was a stunning silver. It was small and it had a purple collar around its neck

The second Pokémon was some sort of bug. It was black with a golden head and red eyes. Its wings were the usual clear film for a bug type with red triangle accents. It also had a pink collar around its neck. I knew that this Pokémon had to be something from Hoenn or possibly Sinnoh. I looked at it carefully and saw that its collar had a name on it-_ Ninjask_.

Happy as I could be I wanted to play around with my new Pokémon so I snuck out of my house. Sneaking out of a second story window is hard to do when there's no drain pipe to help you down. Fortunately, there was a bush on the ground that f you timed you jump right you'd land with no problem. I jumped and landed in my usual spot and signaled for Eevee to jump next. Eevee wouldn't jump so Ninjask had to fly down with it.

"Nin…" it buzzed dropping Eevee into my arms.

"Okay, let's go up to Route 24 and play!" I suggested leading the way. Route 24 was the closest place to my house where wild Pokémon were. I had never been since my mom didn't want me near Pokémon. That night, however, I was feeling like nothing could stop me and like I was unbeatable.

Before you can get to Route 24 there's a bridge you have to cross and it was famous for people getting robbed or otherwise. I did not know that so I stupidly went there at night.

"We're almost there." I assured Eevee. He didn't seem to like walking in this new place so I picked him up. I turned to Ninjask to ask if it wanted to get close too, but its eyes were focused on a man on a motorcycle ahead of us. The man had a black hood over his head and was sitting in the darkness.

"Hey kid," he called. "That's a nice Eevee."

"Thanks," I replied walking over to him.

"You wouldn't mind it I took it off your hands would ya?" he snickered

I jumped back, realizing his intent. I tried to runaway, but he cut me off. The man removed his hood to reveal a shaved head and I realized he was one of the Cue Balls, a new gang spreading all over Cerulean city.

"I think it would be best if you gave me the Eevee," he sneered. "If you do I'll let you go with the minimal amount of bruises."

"No way am I giving up Eevee!" I shouted hoping that someone would hear my voice.

"Too bad, I'll just take it by force," he cackled fingering two Pokéballs on his belt. "Come on out Muk! Golbat!"

Muks are just huge oozing piles of waste and they often look like they want to eat you. His Golbat was oddly colored. Normally they're blue, but this one was green. I guess that was why he wanted Eevee.

"Muk; sludge, Golbat use wing attack" the man commanded. Eevee jumped out of my arms and pushed me out of the way. I had never been in a Pokémon battle so I assumed that this was it. Ninjask came hovering down awaiting orders

"Uh, I've never battled before." I told it. "What do I do?"

Ninjask rolled its eyes and out of its collar came a piece of paper, another note from my dad.

_Zoe,_

_It seems you don't know how to battle so all you have to do is call out various commands and attack. When one side's Pokémon can no lunge fight you win. To battle you have to call out an attack_

_Eevee's attacks are:_

∙_Bite,_

∙_Quick attack_

∙ _Shadow ball_

∙_Helping hand_

_Ninjask's attacks are:_

∙_Shadow ball_

∙_Aerial ace_

∙_Protect_

∙_Fury swipes_

_So choose wisely what to do in each battle. Good luck!_

"Eevee use helping hand! Ninjask use Shadow ball on Muk!" I commanded after finishing the note. Ninjask fired off a super powerful shadow ball at Muk that sent it flying. Once it landed it was knocked out!

"Golbat use hyper beam on Ninjask!" the man ordered his only Pokémon left. Golbat's hyper beam was coming for Ninjask when I told it to use protect, unfortunately the attack bounced off Ninjask and ht Eevee.

"Eevee!" I shouted running over to Eevee's smoking body. Its leg seemed to be broke and it was going in and out of consciousness. "Ninjask, use Shadow ball one more time!"

Ninjask powered up its ball of darkness and I asked Eevee f it could fire off a shadow ball at Golbat too. It nodded also began charging up

"Golbat, it is kamikaze wing attack time!" the man growled. The green Golbat began flying for Ninjask at mach five and spread its glowing wings. What happened next was so fast that I could barely see it. Golbat sliced through Ninjask' wing and Ninjask fired off the Shadow ball at that exact moment propelling it back to its trainer. Then Eevee used it's Shadow ball attack on the trainer, Muk and Golbat sending them flying into the night.

With Eevee in my arms I ran over to Ninjask who had collapsed on the ground. I needed a Pokémon Center, but it was too far away and I couldn't carry two Pokémon at once! Suddenly the paper that had come from Ninjask's collar began to glow. I opened the scrap to see another message that wasn't there before.

"What is bent and broken must be healed, please have all injuries of time repealed." I read out loud. Eevee and Ninjask began to shimmer and there injuries disappeared and it looked as if nothing had happened. But that wasn't all, and then they evolved.

Eevee became a sleek black Umbreon with blue circles and Ninjask became some hollow shell Pokémon- a Shedinja.

"How is this possible?" I gasped

"Because you're a wizard" replied a voice from behind me. I almost jumped out of my skin in fear. Not only had I just almost been mugged but somehow I had read some words and my Pokémon healed and evolved. I turned slowly to see the face of someone that I never would've expected.


	2. Chapter 2

_Enchantment Two_

"Mom," I exclaimed, "what are you doing here?"

My mother just shook her head and motioned for me to follow her. I could tell she was mad; she had to be I snuck out and got caught! I called back my Pokémon and caught up with her. The entire walk home was done in silence, but once we got home she finally spoke.

"Got to bed for real this time," She commanded. "We'll talk about this tomorrow morning I followed her orders and made my way upstairs. Once I was in my room I brought Umbreon and Shedinja back out of their Pokéballs. I pulled out the paper with the spell.

_What is bent and Broken must be healed,_

_Please have all injuries of time repealed_

It was written in a long flowing script that looked as if it was fro centuries ago… the paper too looked that old. I examined the paper only for a moment, but them I fell asleep.

_I hear frightened cries all around me and they need my help. All I can see is a great gray abyss. I want to call for help, nut my voice isn't working. I feel myself moving but yet motion fells like nothing in this place. Finally I see something- a tear in space that seemed to be jutting out of the area nearest me. I have the desire to go through, but I feel my self being pulled back where I came from_

When I woke up I thought that the events from the previous night were all a dream, but then I saw Umbreon lying on my stomach. Over under my desk hidden in the shadows was Shedinja.

"Are you guys hungry?" I asked as I sat up. Umbreon nodded and jumped off of me and Shedinja moved to the left then right to mean no. I got up and climbed down the stairs with Umbreon. Shedinja stuck to the shadows and followed too.

"Good morning." My mom said. She was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and looked like she hadn't slept for most of the night. I sat down a d waited for the tongue lashing that I deserved, but hoped that it didn't involve sending the guys back to Dad.

"Last night you cast your First Spell and once you do that you're a wizard." She began to explain.

"How do you know that?" I asked

"Last night I saw you cast the spell. You come from a long line of wizards and when your father and left the Wizard Realm to raise you normally. To do this we left behind all of our Pokémon behind because wizards can't use their magic without Pokémon.

"But your father soon caught an Eevee that gave him back his magic. I told him that he had to promise me that he wouldn't practice, but awhile after that I found a spell book and then we split." She finished.

I took a moment to take it all in. The reason my parents split up was over magic and me doing magic. It seemed too late to me to be mad about it.

"What's so bad about it?" I asked. "I won't use it if it makes you happy."

My mom shook her head, "after the First Spell you'll die if you don't keep using magic long enough to register in the Wizard Realm."

"What?!?!?" I exclaimed. "How long do I have?"

"If you didn't use any magic starting today you'd last three days" she said. "And since you only have one spell, a healing spell at that, it would be stupid."

Shedinja floated in front of me and bobbed in front of my mom. She nodded and looked as she was communicating with it.

"That's a good idea," She told it. "Apparently Shedinja thinks that you should learn how to talk to Pokémon as some other magic to do so you don't die."

"I could do that?" I gasped thinking of all the cool things that could come from talking to Pokémon. "Teach me how!"

Shedinja tuned to face me. It's expressionless face staring at me, and I stared back into its eyes

"_Can you hear me now?_" a slow voice drawled. I almost squealed I delight realizing that

it was Shedinja

"I hear you loud and clear!" I replied.

"_Ma'am I suggest that you send him to someone who might have a clue where the Wizard Realm is now."_ Shedinja said

My mother nodded and the two began to discuss what I would do next, "Maybe she should go to his grandmother on Two Island."

"Wait what grandmother?" I demanded.

"Your father's mother," She said as if that explained everything. "Why don't you go out for awhile? I have to think."

And for the first time I saw my mom honestly distressed

A bit later Umbreon and I were walking through the city. Shedinja didn't like the sun so it resolved to stay in its Pokéball. I was going to see my friend, Jeff Zellwood. Jeff had just gotten back from the Johto Region where he entered the Silver Conference. He hadn't done as well a she wanted, but it was a lot of experience for his Pokémon. Before he left he had just a Croconaw but on TV I saw that it had become a Feraligatr and he had an Ampharos, a Sneasel, and a Delibird.

When I got to his house I was greeted by his lazy older brother, Walker. Walker had gone on a Pokémon journey to Hoenn and caught a Slaking that matched his personality perfectly.

"Hey…you…my brother… is out …back." He struggled to say. I went out to the backyard to see Jeff and Feraligatr training. Jeff wasn't exactly strict, but his training always looked pretty hard. His Feraligatr never liked being in a pokeball,just like Umbreon apparently

"Hey man!" he called out to me.

"_Oh my gosh she has a Pokémon!"_ gasped Feraligatr. I resisted the urge to reply and walked over to them.

"Wow good looking Umbreon," he chuckled. "Where'd you get it?"

"Uh, my dad caught it for me." I stammered. "And a Shedinja too, and I don't wanna battle"

Jeff frowned, "So what about your mom not liking you being near Pokémon?"

"She's kinda over it and I'm going to Two Island." I told him.

Back in school we had Geography drilled into our heads. One of the most interesting places in the Kanto region happens to be the Sevii Islands. The Sevii Islands are well known for the rare and legendary Pokémon that appear there.

"Two Island?" he exclaimed. "I wanna come!"

"_That's not a bad idea._" Shedinja stated from inside its ball.

"I'll ask my mom." I chuckled.

Back at home I was getting ready to ask my mom if I could go to Two island without her when she flashed the tickets in my face.

"The boat leaves from Vermillion City next Tuesday. We'll take a bus and get there on Monday…" she explained

"Wait a sec mom I wanted to talk you about that." I interrupted.

"What is it?" she asked as if she knew what I was going to say.

"I want to go to the Island without you." I said slowly.

"No way!" she shouted. "You're too young."

"Kids all over go on journeys younger than me.!" I shouted back

"You don't know anything about the outside world!"

"I'll take Jeff!" I shouted back at her.

The two of us stood staring each other down. One of us would have to give in and neither of us wanted to do that. Finally I broke the silence.

"I'm the one who needs to go to the Wizard Realm to not die," I sihged. "can I please have at least some choice in my journey?"

I looked to Umbreon for some support, but he said nothing as usual. Shedinja had said that Umbreon couldn't speak. It had to do with some kind of traumatic experience so it said. My mom ran her hands through her hair and groaned

"All right you can go on one condition," she paused. "You find a way ito the Wizard Realm and no other side trips."

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Enchantment Three_

Jeff and I left Cerulean city the next day with tickets in hand. He was so excited to be going to the Sevii Islands. He had wanted to go ever since he originally moved to the Kanto Region but never got around to doing it. Route 5 was the quickest was to get to the Underground path and to Vermillion City without going through Saffron City. On foot it would take us four days instead of the three from riding the bus. Jeff didn't want to ride because it defeated the purpose of going on a journey.

"So why are you going to see this Grandma you've never met?" He casually inquired. I hadn't told Jeff about magic because my mom had insisted that he not know. Normal people knowing about magic leads to problems she said.

"_Tell him that it has something to do with your father,"_ Shedinja suggested once more from inside its Pokéball

"It has to do with my dad," I lied. "She called my mom and said that she needed to tell me something about him that she wanted to say face to face."

"_Oh my gosh you can understand us!" _Feraligatr cried. I nodded slowly to look like I was listening to Jeff ramble on and on about things.

"_So what if he can?"_ Shedinja demanded.

"_I think Jeff would like to know the real reason that we're going to Two Island!"_ Feraligatr growled.

"_She'll tell if it needs to be known."_ Shedinja countered. Feraligatr kept growling at me for the rest of that day.

That night when Jeff left to go get firewood Feraligatr stayed with me and Shedinja (who was now out of its Pokéball). Feraligatr stared at me waiting for me to say the first words.

"So…" I started to say. "You want to know why we're going to Two Island?"

"_Yeah and why you can't tell Jeff, it's not like he untrustworthy!"_

"_Yes, but it would be dangerous for a normal human to go where we are!"_ Shedinja shouted. To calm Feraligatr down I hastily explained my predicament, magic and all. Feraligatr looked like he didn't believe me, but I expected that.

"_You couldn't tell me the truth?" _Feraligatr demanded.

"Isn't the fact that I can't talk to you evidence enough?" I asked, but he shook his head.

"_I suggest that we conjure something." _Shedinja said.

"How?"

"_You're the wizard can't you make up a spell?" _Feraligatr taunted. I realized that he was right; I could make up a spell, in theory at least. I searched for a rhyme that would help me but nothing came. Suddenly the wind blew and a leaf fell into my hands. I knew what to say.

"Though a leaf may take up this space," I said carefully holding the leaf in one hand. "Create and apple to take its place."

Shedinja glowed and I could feel magical energy swirling around my hand. It reminded me a lot of my first spell. I closed my eyes and focused on the apple hoping that would make it appear as I envisioned it. In my mind's eye I saw the red and juicy apple and I could feel its weight in my hand. I opened my eyes to see the apple in every way that I had pictured it except that it was green. Feraligatr's smirk had become a frightened gasp.

"_You're really a wizard?" _he gasped. Before I could answer I heard a scream from the woods. All of us dashed off in the direction that it had come from fearful of what had become of Jeff. When we finally got to him we found him surrounded by a pack of Raticate. He hadn't brought any of his Pokémon except for Feraligatr so he had gone alone into the woods. He was lying on the ground bloody and bruised and the Raticate kept attacking him.

"Shadow ball!" I ordered my Pokémon. The balls of darkness hit two of the six Raticate and knocked them out. Feraligatr used hydro pump and blasted the others further into the woods away from us. I ran over to Jeff and checked him over.

"It looks like I'm going to have to use the First spell again!" I called out to my Pokémon.

"First what?" Jeff groaned. I ignored him and focused on gathering magical energy.

"What is bent and broken must be healed, please have all injuries of time repealed!" I recited. This time I got a good look at the spell when it worked. Jeff was surrounded by a golden force field and his injuries seemed to be healing-as if time was going backwards. Finally he was release from my healing spell. I was going to help him back to camp, but I felt weak and fainted.

I woke up the next morning with Jeff waiting over me. He and Feraligatr looked like they hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Hey are you okay?" Jeff asked. I nodded and tried to get up, but I still felt tired. I scanned the area and notice that we weren't in the forest, but at the entrance to the Underground Path.

"Yeah, I'm fine but what time is it?" I asked.

"It's about five thirty." He answered. "You three have been out cold all day."

"Three?" I stammered. Beside me was Umbreon and Shedinja, and apparently they had fainted too after my spell.

"Apparently the spell was too much for them to do." Jeff suggested.

"Yeah, maybe…" I noticed his words. "wait what?"

Jeff nodded and explained that Umbreon had woken up first and shown him the conversation that I had with Feraligatr then when I used the healing spell.

"So magic, huh?" he finally said after his explanation. "well now that I know and want to go to this Wizard Realm, can I still come?"

I didn't want to tell my best friend no so all I said was, "We'll figure that out when we get there."

_Two Days Later_

When we finally arrived in Vermillion city we only had less than a half hour until the boat left. Shedinja was back in its Pokéball advising us to go straight to the ferry. We all agreed that we needed to head there as fast as we could until we passed the gym. I took in a deep breath and smelled magic going wrong.

"guys I smell magic n there!" I exclaimed running into the door. Inside the Vermillion gym there were a host of lightning bolts being fired off and I knew that they were all magic. The guys came running in after me to see this light show

"_It's coming from the gym leader, Lt. Surge!" _Feraligatr exclaimed. Lt. Surge was known far and wide for how well he handled electricity, but this seemed counter to that.

"Please…leave…" Lt. Surge struggled to say. The lightning bolts got more violent almost hitting us. Next to Lt. Surge was a large Raichu pleading with him.

"S_urge, you have to give it back! You aren't strong enough to handle the Thunder Lords' power!"_ it begged.

"I… can't!" he cried. "I'd need a time-space spell!"

Time space spell, I thought curiously, that sounded like what my spells do. I took a deep breath and recited a new spell from the top of my head, "this power is not for you to hoard, return it to the Thunder Lords!"

All of the lightning stopped and then a gigantic bolt fired into the ceiling. The Pokéball holding Shedinja glowed slightly and I knew that my spell had worked. We walked over to Lt. Surge and helped him up.

"Thanks a lot young wizard," he said slowly. "I owe you my life!"

"Well could you tell me where the Wizard Realm is?" I asked after we sat him down in a chair.

"Sorry little lady, but I haven't been in twenty-five years." He explained. "If you find it though don't hesitate to call."

Jeff tapped my shoulder and showed me the time. The ferry was leaving in one minute and we had no way of getting there in time.

"Sir could you help us get to the ferry in time?" he asked. Lt. Surge looked Jeff up and down before he answered. He reached into pocket and pulled out a Pokéball.

"Come o out Pikachu!" he commanded. The small Pikachu leaped into Lt. Surge's arms and began to glow. "We're giving you a level five speed charm all you have to do is run. And young lady, you should know how dangerous it is to bring a human along on your quest."

Before he could say anything else Jeff too my hand and away we ran. I didn't have time to blink, but when I did we were on the ship giving our tickets to the collector.

"Wow that was fast!" he exclaimed. "It's great that we finally made it."

"Yeah," I said thinking about what Lt. Surge had said about humans and the Wizard Realm. Before I could voice those opinions the ferry took off. I gazed at the sea in front of us and I knew that our adventure was just beginning.

_End of Part one: Kanto._

_**Okay now that this part is done I can get down to working on Part two: The Sevii Islands. **_

_**Zoe has just gotten to the Sevii islands to get to the Wizard Realm when she learns that her father had purposely left that spell in Shedinja's collar so she would have to become a Wizard. Questions begin to plague her such as, "Why would he do that?" , "why do I keep having nightmares about the Wizard Realm?", and "Who is that new Wizard?"**_

_**All might be answered, stay tuned! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Part Two: Sevii Islands_

_Lesson One_

I was so scared. Never in my life had this feeling been so strong in me. I raised my hand, but quickly put it back down, glad that I didn't do anything. Shedinja had fallen asleep, so it couldn't guide me; and Umbreon still couldn't talk. I took a deep breath and stood, I had to go to get what I needed, and I had to talk to my Grandmother.

My name is Zoe Fox and I'm thirteen years old. On my thirteenth birthday I got two Pokémon from my dad and there began my adventure. After getting them mortally wounded in a battle I read aloud from an otherwise blank piece of paper that had a spell. According to my mom later I was now a wizard and if I didn't get to the Wizard Realm in time to register I would die. It was decided that I would go to my Grandma on Two Island and ask her to take me to there, and I decided to take my best friend Jeff Zellwood; who I ended up saving with my magic.

When we finally got to Two Island we were both completely taken aback. The island was very green and once we got into the city it was apparent that there was a keen balance between the two.

"So Zo," Jeff asked. "Do you even know where your grandma lives?"

"Yeah, my mom gave me an address and directions." I grimaced. "She's expecting us anyway."

It was Jeff's turn to grimace, "I don't think I can come with you to see your grandma."

"Why?" I demanded. I was really surprised since he seemed so excited to meet my grandma and go to the Wizard Realm with me.

"Well, don't you remember what Lt. Surge said before we left?" he inquired. I did. Lt. Surge was a gym leader I had saved after he had accepted too much power from the "Thunder Lords". Before he gave us a speed char so we could make our boat I time he had said that it was a bad idea to bring a human to the Wizard Realm. He didn't say why, but it sounded more like a "keep the secret" thing than real danger.

"I'll meet you at her house at noon," he conceded and asked me for the address. We parted ways there and I began my trek to my grandma's house

Her house apparently was on a huge hill above a waterfall and she was well known all over the island for her work as a person who solved peoples problems. As I climbed the hill I couldn't help but feel intimidated by her stature as a whatever-she-did. When I finally got there I knocked on the door softly and hoped that she wouldn't hate me.

"Hello?" a small voice answered from inside. "Who's there?"

"Umm… my name is Zoe Fox and I'm here for…" I didn't get to finish because the door quickly opened and I was pulled inside.

"Zoe hrmm? Well how do I know you are who you say you are?" the voice demanded. I was encased in shadows and I couldn't see anything. The woman knew nothing about me so I did what I knew would work, I called out my partners.

_"Five more minutes Zoe," _Shedinja whined.

"Shedinja! Umbreon! I'm stuck in some kind of shadow type deal!" I exclaimed.

That woke Shedinja up and I could feel them both feeling around me, apparently they were shadowed too.

_"I think we might be under a Shadow users spell!" _Shedinja concluded.

"What do we do?"

"_I know it may seem like I know every thin, but I don't know how to defeat different spells!" _Shedinja grunted. I thought about it for a moment and came to a quick conclusion.

"The Apple spell!" I called to my partners. "Though Shadows may take up this space, Make a bunch of leaves to take its place!"

The magical energy that I always felt around me reached out and suddenly I was covered in leaves along with a brightly lit living room. There stood a frowning woman who I assumed was my grandma.

"You didn't focus on a specific partner so you drained both of them and you took way to long figuring out how to get out of my trap!" she scolded.

"Uh… grandma?" I stammered.

"What?!?"

"I think I'm only here to find the Wizard Realm not be attacked by some mean old lady!" I shouted.

_"Be careful Zoe, she has really strong magic!" _Shedinja warned. The old woman sat down on a nearby couch and motioned for me to join her.

"After your mother called your father did. He wouldn't tell me where he was, but he said that he wanted me to teach you." she explained.

"So you don't know how to get to the Wizard Realm either?" I asked collapsing into a seat. "All of this was for nothing?"

"Not exactly," she paused. "If you were to go to the Wizard Real right now at your level they would think you weren't a wizard."

"So?"

"Wizards from the Realm aren't exactly the kindest to humans," she told me. "Why do you think they have their own Realm?"

I took all of that information in. My grandma was probably telling the truth. I had no way of figuring out if she was.

"Okay, so what's the first lesson?" I asked.


End file.
